There are internal combustion engines that employ the use of a lubricating oil filtering apparatus that is comprised of an assemblage of parts that include the oil filtering medium (paper or some combination of paper and synthetic filtering media) as a separate oil filter element, housed internally within the engine structure and held in place or sealed by an access plate or cover. In addition to these parts, several associated parts are included to complete the oil filtering system such as an oil pressure bypass valve, gaskets to seal the oil filter assembly to the engine and positional devices within the assembly to properly position the oil filter for efficient and safe operation. When an oil filter element is to be removed and replaced during normal routine lubrication system maintenance, the access plate or cover is removed and the combination of parts described above are removed and disassembled for cleaning and oil filter element replacement. The used oil filter element is discarded and replaced with a clean, new, unused oil filter element. All of the non-replaceable parts of the oil filtering apparatus must be cleaned and inspected as part of the routine oil filter change operation, properly reassembled with the clean, new, unused oil filter element and then this assembly is installed into the oil filter cavity in the engine. This operation is time consuming, messy and provides the opportunity to improperly assemble the parts potentially damaging the engine upon starting following an oil filter change. Improperly assembled parts can also leak oil upon starting and operating the engine causing the potential for engine damage and environmental pollution as well as a safety hazard created by leaking oil on the pavement. Additionally, choices in oil filtering elements, and types of oil filtering media are generally limited to only a few examples from oil filter manufacturing companies and there are few (if any) opportunities to employ modern, highly efficient oil filter media that are offered in other types of oil filters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified, new and advantageous spin-on oil filter adaptor that allows for much cleaner, easier, simpler and less costly oil filter changes to be made during normal routine lubrication system maintenance. The used spin-on oil filter is unscrewed and dismounted from the adapter and a new, unused spin-on oil filter is threaded into place and tightened.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new spin-on oil filter adaptor that allows the much wider choice of oil filter products that are available from most automotive and motorcycle parts supply stores.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new spin-on oil filter adaptor that eliminates the time consuming and complicated disassembly, cleaning and proper reassembly of the stock (or standard) internal paper cartridge based oil filtering apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new spin-on oil filter adaptor that provides for the opportunity to utilize modern, sophisticated, efficient and high performance spin-on oil filter designs and products potentially extending oil and oil filter change intervals as well as providing far superior oil filtering performance over existing filtering media found in the stock (or standard) internal paper cartridge based oil filter elements.